starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
The Phoenix is a protoss air unit in StarCraft II. Overview The Phoenix is a deadly spacecraft that is rapidly replacing the older Scouts and Corsairs in the role of fighter for the protoss. Phoenix patrols are a common sight on the outer rim of protoss territory, where they sweep deep space for alien threats. The twin ion blaster armament of a Phoenix is highly suited to air-to-air combat.Blizzard Entertainment. Phoenix, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 2007-09-06. Sophisticated and lethal as the phoenix may be, all too often a patrol squadron will find itself heavily outnumbered by zerg or terran enemies. To overcome this weakness, phoenix pilots have developed a dangerous counter-ploy. A phoenix pilot can unleash a short-lived storm of destruction by overloading its warp field through the ship's ion blasters. The area-effect discharge is devastating and can destroy a large number of enemies at once, but it comes at a price: in the aftermath the phoenix is left temporarily powerless and crippled. Wary foes have learned to flee a phoenix overload and return moments later to destroy the helpless craft. In turn phoenix pilots have begun to use staggered discharges to catch their enemies in a web of destruction. These desperate tactics are frowned upon by protoss commanders, but have become tacitly accepted as a necessity. Game Unit The Phoenix is very good at destroying air units such as mutalisks. It is also an effective counter unit for for Vikings, Banshee, mutalisks and the void ray. However, it is weak against strongly-armored units such as the battlecruiser, carrier and corruptor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 The Phoenix can move and attack simultaneously.Nethaera. 2010-05-06. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 11. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-05-06. The phoenix banks when it turns.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. Abilities Upgrades Strategies The Phoenix can lift anti-air units like the queen with the Anti Gravity ability rendering them vulnerable and helpless against void rays or other Phoenix.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. When grouped with void rays, the two ships complement each others' weaknesses and become a formidable fleet, with void rays firing at heavily-armored targets while Phoenixes fire at poorly-armored targets. Development Originally, the Phoenix was capable of attacking both air and ground targets, but became an air-to-air unit as of March 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Phoenix's speed and sensor range were upgraded at the fleet beacon.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. They were called Gravitic Thrusters and Apial Thrusters.Phoenix. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-09-20. They have since been canceled.1) There is no observatory back in the game. You can warp in Observers at your Robotics Facility. 2) Observer's movement speed and Warp Prism's movement speed can be reserached at Null Circuit. Phoenix has no upgrades for the movement speed and range at the current development stage. 3) Nullfier's Force Beam is its regular attack. 4) Hellion's upgrade can be researched at Armory. Cydra. 2008-12-05. Protoss tech tree clarifications. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-05. *Overload ** This ability could previously damage all nearby enemy air units but was scaled down before BlizzCon so that it could attack only eight nearby air units.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-22. This also left the Phoenix unpowered for some time and thus vulnerable to attack.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. **A group of Phoenixes allowed use of Overload to be rotated between ships. The group would always have powered Phoenixes to cover unpowered ones, either with normal fire or by using Overload. **Overload had a cooldown timer. It could damage cloaked units, making it a "soft counter" against cloaking air units such as Banshees.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. **It was removed by the beta. Quotes :Main article: Phoenix quotations Notes The Phoenix bears the same name as pre-release versions of the Wraith.Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. References Category: Protoss starship classes